


Rings

by comkiller



Category: Halo
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comkiller/pseuds/comkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the back-story of halo, Now with more Rhymes :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

Frozen within great threshold's light  
hidden in beauty, untold might

Laying deep inside strong metal and stone  
Secrets wondrous, some better left alone

Siblings still sleeping in their great slumber  
all one can do is stand there and wonder

wonder, what could leave them in time  
great rings, their beauty more than sublime

But hidden deep, it is the sword,  
what great enemy could it ward?

The enemy still plotting within it's bowels  
crunching and munching any mind in it's jowls

The gods some proclaim are whose footsteps they're following  
But instead they are tracing the great empire's falling

RECLAMATION! They think, but reclaimer they see  
Thus it's heretical source can not be left be

Holy war sparked, Extermination at least  
Humanity had awakened the great beast


End file.
